1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall-mounted faucet control module, and more particularly to a wall-mounted faucet control module which have different elements that can be correspondingly alternated, such that the control handles and the panel set can be installed with the various water valves, which can provide variety and convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, people prefer faucets in various styles. Moreover, people like to do home improvement chores by themselves. However, each faucet has a control shaft having different cross-sectional shapes and dimensions, and so the consumer needs to select a matching faucet handle, which can be very inconvenient.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wall-mounted faucet control module to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.